1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring apparatus for shaped bodies and more particularly to measuring and checking articles in rapid succession.
Further this invention relates to the use of memory circuits of the integrated circuitry type for comparing outputs from a measuring step for the purpose of protection against incorrect body sizes, and obtaining other information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an article measuring apparatus, a light beam is used incident on a surface and the body surfaces intercept this light beam. Various methods are used for projecting the light beam. The detection provides information about the bodies which results in data which is used in a system for calculating and comparing values and then checking on the correctness of the body characteristics.
Typical light sources are lasers, and incandescent and strobe lamps. The light beams are projected onto the surfaces at a variety of angles or directly. The detectors of the light reflected after falling on the object include the variety of known detectors such as a television-type sensing device, a vidicon, a multiple array of discrete photosensing components, or a photomultiplier tube.
The systems are provided with a variety of modes for making a determination about the object body.